Electronic systems are made up of multiple chips and/or circuits. One portion of the electronic system may need to communicate data to another portion of the electronic system. For example, a processor may send data to other chips within the electronic system. To this end, a communication bus may exist to facilitate data communication between one chip and another chip or one portion of a chip to another portion of a chip. The use of a communication bus may require hardware resources such as a bus interface and/or a bus controller.